


Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Jaylos week [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Jaylos Week, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay y Carlos se conocen en la fiesta de disfraces de Evie, en donde todos piensan que son una pareja porque sus disfraces combinan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz

**Author's Note:**

> Para la semana Jaylos en tumblr. Día uno: el mundo real.

Evie no es el tipo de chica que compra muchas cervezas, pone música popular a todo volumen, abre las puertas de sus casa y deja que todos disfruten su fiesta de cumpleaños. Por supuesto que no, a Evie le gusta ser el centro de atención, que las personas sepan que la están celebrando a ella y obviamente, espera que las personas hagan un esfuerzo por su día espacial. Así que una semana antes de su cumpleaños todos reciben invitaciones a su fiesta, detallando como los disfraces son obligatorios y nadie podrá entrar a su casa sin un traje.

A Jay le gustaría poder olvidar todo el asunto. Fingir que Evie no está de cumpleaños y que él tendrá que pasar por el esfuerzo de buscar un disfraz decente, pero Evie es su amiga, una de sus mejores amigas, siempre lo ha sido así y siempre lo será.

Así que Jay compra un par de orejas de lobo, una cola acorde, se pone un par de pantalones de cuero que terminan en un par de botas envueltas  en pelaje blanco faso, una chaqueta de cuero con un cuello de pelaje falso, Jay incluso hace el esfuerzo de ponerse largas uñas negras falsas para simular garras y hasta pinta la punta de su nariz de negro. Es un buen lobo feroz, Jay espera que Evie aprecie el esfuerzo.

* * *

 Carlos ama las fiestas de disfraces, adora la idea de un día en que vestirse tiene un propósito más allá de solo usar la ropa porque  _tiene que usarla_ y ama la búsqueda de las mejores telas, los mejores accesorios y la mejor forma para estilizar su cabello para el traje que él ha estado maquinando por semanas. 

Obviamente, eso no es lo que ocurre, porque Carlos De Vil nunca ha tenido suerte y hoy no es la noche para que su suerte empiece a cambiar.

Lo que realmente ocurre es esto; Carlos recibe la invitación el miércoles, la fiesta es el lunes y él pasa todo el fin de semana tratando de terminar un proyecto de ciencias sin recordar que el lunes Evie lo aniquilará si no encuentra un buen disfraz.

Al final Carlos compra una linda blusa blanca que se anuda con una bella cinta negra en el cuello, se pone un par de shorts rojos con suspensores a juego, agrega calcetas blancas, botines rojos brillantes y remata con una capa roja brillante.

* * *

Cuando Jay llega a la fiesta lo primero que hace es besar a Evie en la mejilla, entregarle su regalo con un largo abrazo y desearle feliz cumpleaños.

Evie, vestida como Blanca Nieves, sonríe entre dientes y besa su mejilla. "Pásalo bien" le ordena, forzándolo dentro de la casa "Creo que vi a Carlos en la cocina"

"¿Quién?" Pregunta él, volteando para preguntarle a la cara a su amiga pero Evie desaparece en el tumulto de adolecentes y su voz se pierde entre la música a todo volumen.

Jay lo deja ir y se dirige a la sala de estar, en el camino alcanza a robarse un tazón de palomitas y en la sala, Ben, el nuevo novio de Mal, quien está vestido como Thor, le da una copa roja llena de cerveza medio tibia.

"¡Jay!" Sonríe el chico amablemente, "No sabía que tú y Carlos estaban saliendo."

"¿Carlos?" Pregunta Jay "Quién es Carlos?" 

* * *

Carlos está bailando con uno de los amigos de Charming cuando Doug se le acerca "Carlos" sonríe el novio de Evie, "Evie quiere que sepas que Jay está en la sala de estar." Con eso, el chico se aleja sin decir otra palabra.

Carlos no está muy seguro de a qué se refiere Doug pero imagina que Evie quiere que se dirija a la sala de estar.

"Lo siento," se disculpa con su pareja de baile, quien está disfrazado en lo que parece una mezcla entre Sherlock y Jack Harkness "la chica del cumpleaños me está llamando."

Carlos camina entre la gente, cuidadosamente fijándose de que nadie se tropiese con su larga capa roja, pero finalmente alguien la pisa.

Cuando el peliblanco voltea Chad Charming vestido como el Rey Arthur está pisando su capa con una copa en la mano y obviamente borracho.

"Caperucita Roja y el gran lobo feroz" Se ríe Charming "haznos un favor a todos y deja tus fetiches en el closet, en donde pertencen, De Vil."

Carlos quita su capa violentamente de por debajo del pie de Charming, riendo cuando el rubio pierde el equilibrio.

"Apuesto a que Audry está vestida de Guinevere," asume Carlos en voz alta "y que Ulric está vestido de Lancelot" algunos empiezan a reír cuando hacen la conexión "si fuera tú los estaría buscando."

Charming duda un momento antes de correr por las escaleras, Carlos se ríe en voz alta, preguntandose solo por un momento a que se refería Charming cuando hablaba de un lobo feroz, pero rápidamente se olvida de ello y continúa caminando hasta la sala, entonces alguien silva apreciativamente a su lado.

Carlos le da la cara al extraño, encontrándose con un alto chico de cabello largo vestido como un lobo humanisado.

"No sabía que Caperucita también mordia" comenta el chico ofreciéndose una copa de mala cerveza.

"Bueno" responde Carlos recibiendo la cerveza "ella tiene que defenderse del lobo de alguna forma."

"Carlos ¿verdad?" Inquiere el chico.

"Si" afirma él "y me imagino que tú eres Jay."

"Todos piensan que eres mi novio" asiente Jay.

"Charming piensa que nuestros disfraces son fetichistas" 

"Bueno" murmura Jay, acercándose a Carlos "por lo menos saben que tengo buen gusto" dice mirándolo de arriba a abajo. "¿Quires bailar?" Pregunta "No queremos que Evie se decepcione."

"Si" responde Carlos tomando la mano del chico vestido de lobo "ella es la cumpleañera después de todo."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.


End file.
